<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Assassin's Holiday by SecretNerdPrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354404">The Assassin's Holiday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretNerdPrincess/pseuds/SecretNerdPrincess'>SecretNerdPrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Timeless (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Garcy Secret Santa 2020, MurderVision, garcy, only the tiniest bit of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretNerdPrincess/pseuds/SecretNerdPrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia Flynn and Jiya Mara are highly trained assassins who own the elite MurderVision Inc.. With the help of Rufus Carlin, they take care of messy problems for those with the money to afford their solutions. They've just got one last job to finish up before Christmas. When they accepted the contract for Dr. Lucy Preston, they never expected one simple historian could cause so much trouble. In the end, this Christmas holiday might change all their lives. </p><p>AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garcia Flynn &amp; Jiya Mara Brotp, Garcia Flynn &amp; Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Rufus Carlin &amp; Jiya, Rufus Carlin/Jiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Timeless Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Assassin's Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/gifts">DoctorLia</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of Garcy Secret Santa 2020</p><p>For Lia...<br/>Merry Christmas, my friend. 2020 has been a beast of a year. I hope this story makes it a little bit better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I thought he said that she had no training,” Flynn yelled as another bullet whizzed by his head so close his hair breezed against the top of his ear.</p><p>Jiya rose from behind the old industrial desk, grabbing the rolling office chair and flinging it in the direction of the woman who just would not stop firing bullets at them. It didn’t go very far, but she used the momentary distraction to slide towards the army green filing cabinets that lined one wall of the non-descript warehouse turned working machinery shop on the Lower East Side of Manhattan. “That is <em>exactly</em>what he said.”</p><p>“It’ll be easy, you promised,” he retorted as he dove towards the large concrete column to his left. Jagged chips flew, drawing blood from his cheek that dripped down the side of his face. “This is anything but easy, Jiya.”</p><p>She huffed out as she reloaded, “Tell me something I don’t know, Captain States the Obvious.”</p><p>“This is the last time,” he peeked around the column and fired three bullets in the direction of the brunette causing them so much trouble, “we let Rufus do the research.”</p><p>Two bullets pinged off the corner of the metal cabinet and Jiya flinched. “I told you he didn’t have the instincts for it. You have to think the worst of people.” Their target darted behind a flat of boxes and Jiya returned two shots. Silver nails sprayed out of the boxes in a high arc taking out the phosphorescent light bulbs and raining glass down over the troublesome woman. “We recruited him for his hacking skills in case you don’t remember.”</p><p>“What the fuck, Jiya? I can’t see shit!” Flynn emptied the magazine of his Glock in the general direction of the woman they were both trying to kill.</p><p>“Do you want to handle this yourself, Flynn?” Jiya let her eyes adjust to the dark and emptied her Beretta. “Cuz I would much prefer being curled up by the fire watching Christmas movies with Rufus rather than here with you.”</p><p>Flynn grunted and ran to join her next to the filing cabinets. “When he said history professor, I imagined a dotty, socially awkward woman with too many cats.”</p><p>Jiya reloaded. “She might still have too many cats.”</p><p>“Do you two ever shut up?” the brunette snarked, surprising them.</p><p>“Did she just?” Flynn began to ask.</p><p>She continued, “I’d heard good things about MurderVision Inc. I must admit I’m a bit disappointed.”</p><p>Jiya snorted. “We’re trying to kill her and she’s insulting us. Lucy Preston, cat woman extraordinaire, is insulting us.”</p><p>“I only have one cat. And it’s Doctor Lucy Preston, thank you very much.” She holstered her weapon and grabbed handfuls of nails, scattering some on the floor between them and then launching the rest at Flynn and Jiya to cover the sound of her retreat. She really needed to get out of there, preferably in one piece and breathing. “I worked very hard to earn that title. Show some respect.”</p><p>Flynn followed the sound of her footfalls. “Insulting us <em>and </em>correcting us. This night just gets better and better.” He nudged his partner and jerked his head in the direction Lucy fled. They both swore under their breath as they slipped on the tiny pieces of metal underfoot. “You’re not making me want to kill you any less.”</p><p>“Was that an option?” Lucy edged between the pallets of machine parts as quietly as possible, zigzagging towards the door. “I assumed this didn’t include a negotiation.”</p><p>Her voice sounded farther away, off to their left. “Fair enough. We’re definitely going to kill you.”</p><p>“Did he even tell you why he wanted me dead?”</p><p>Flynn signaled to Jiya to head left and he held up three fingers, counting down for them to move. “Not paid to ask questions.”</p><p>“How’s that working out for you?” she taunted. “You think you’d like to know why a father would want to kill his daughter.”</p><p>“His daughter?” Jiya mouthed to Flynn as they crept after the good Doctor.</p><p>He shrugged and called out. “Why should I care? You mean nothing to us.”</p><p>“Not yet anyway,” she muttered, crouching behind a Christmas tree, the door only feet away. “Anything I could do to get you <em>not</em>to shoot me?”</p><p>Flynn answered with three bullets.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a no.”</p><p>Lucy started grabbing ornaments and throwing them, first a red glass ball, and then a pink reindeer followed by a glittery snowman wearing a top hat. The glass shattered all over the floor, the colors glinting through the streetlights that shone through the opaque windows. She filled her arms with ornaments before sprinting across the space, tossing them behind her until she burst out the door. They’d follow, but hopefully she’d lose them in the city. Contrary to how it appeared, she really had no idea what she was doing. Denise had given her weapons training, but she chalked her luck in not being shot to her desire to survive. This was supposed to be a nice Christmas Holiday. So much for that.</p><p>“Well, that went well,” Flynn remarked as he and Jiya chased after the fleeing woman, the shards of glass crunching underfoot. “Why is there a Christmas tree by the damn door?”</p><p>“I don’t fucking know, Flynn. Do you want to argue about decoration placement or do you want to finish the job?” He grunted in response. “Damn, you are whiny as fuck tonight.”</p><p>They burst onto the street, the cold air smacking them in the face. Jiya slid on a patch of snow, landing ass first in a snow bank. She grabbed Flynn’s offered hand and scrambled to her feet.</p><p> “It’s two days before Christmas.” He followed Lucy’s retreating back, her mahogany coat a beacon drawing him forward.</p><p>His partner laughed. “What? Did you have plans tonight?”</p><p>“What if I had a date?” He grimaced, cursing the snow covering the sidewalk that made it hard to follow their target.</p><p>She laughed again. “You didn’t.”</p><p>“I might have.”</p><p>“No you mightn’t have.” Flynn didn’t have to look at Jiya to know a rolling of her eyes accompanied her response. “In the time we’ve worked together, you’ve had exactly zero dates and shown zero interest in anyone of either gender.”</p><p>They rounded the corner, running smack dab into streams of last minute shoppers, and shoved their weapons away. It might be New York City, but people would definitely notice a big ass Croatian motherfucker running around the streets with a gun. Their luck, being the holiday season, some Good Samaritan might try and stop them. The last thing they needed was to spend the night in jail trying to explain the situation.</p><p>Flynn scoured the crowd and sighed. “She’s gone. Might as well head back to the hotel.”</p><p>They crossed Houston and walked up Bowery enjoying the colored lights in the apartments and shops along the way.  Jiya finally succeeded in hailing a cab and they climbed in, whipping up Third Ave, zipping through traffic at speeds only a New York City cabbie could navigate.</p><p>They screeched to a halt in front of the Warwick Hotel and Flynn tossed the man far more money than necessary. He and Jiya hurried up the steps and the door opened as they swept in out of the cold. She turned to head towards the elevator and he waved her on.</p><p>“You and Rufus enjoy the suite tonight. I’m going to occupy a stool at the bar and talk to Jose while I cobble together a plan for tomorrow. I’ll look over her itinerary and see if there’s any prior engagements I think she’ll keep.”</p><p>“Hamilton,” Jiya answered without having to think about it.</p><p>He grunted in response. “If she was smart, she’d be on the first plane out of the city.”</p><p>“She has to expect we’re tracking all of her escape routes. It’ll take her some time to finagle a way out. Also, she’s a historian, Hamilton is right up her alley. Besides, do you have any idea how expensive tickets are?”</p><p>He gave her a blank look. “Do I look like a musical kind of guy?”</p><p>“I think you’d be surprised. It’s really good. Me and Rufus saw it last summer. I swear he sang the songs for a week afterward. He was super bummed when we could only manage one ticket next to Lucy. I was going to go, but I think it’d be good for you.”</p><p>“You’re making <em>me </em>go to the show? I thought we agreed you’d be the better choice?” he sputtered out. “I’ll barely fit in the seat.”</p><p>Flynn actually saw her roll her eyes this time. “First off, you agreed, I did not. Second, it’s a front row ticket, plenty of room for your giant legs. Third, I think it would be good for you to go and do something other than stare into the void and brood.”</p><p>“I do not brood,” he growled.</p><p>She spun to face him full on. “Did you just growl at me?”</p><p>“Go to bed.”</p><p>“Like some angry werewolf?”</p><p>“I do not—”</p><p>“Brood. Of course. You were just heading into the bar to have a chat with your good friend Jose.” Jiya walked over and pushed the elevator button to head up to the suite. “It must be good to see him after so long apart. How long have you known him again?”</p><p>Crossing his arms over his chest, he bit out, “I thought you’d rather be hanging out with Rufus?”</p><p>The elevator dinged and she stepped inside. “Don’t forget to take a selfie of you and your bestie. Maybe you can make it into a Christmas ornament. You’ll want to remember the memories.”</p><p>Luckily for Jiya, the door closed before he could follow through on the idea of throttling her. He turned and walked into the mostly empty bar, settling onto a black leather stool in front of a television playing <em>It’s a Wonderful Life.</em>He flashed back to sitting at his mother’s feet watching the movie with her as she ran her fingers through his hair.</p><p>Jose approached, sliding a marble coaster in front of him. “Bullet Rye, Mr. Smith?”</p><p>Flynn nodded. “Neat please, Jose.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” The bartender reached for the bottle, filling a crystal rocks glass and placing it in front of him. “Everything alright, Mr. Smith?”</p><p>He dragged his focus from the old black and white movie. “Yes, of course, Jose. Why do you ask?”</p><p>The young, stocky man leaned forward. “You seem—”</p><p>“I swear by all that’s holy, if you say broody.”</p><p>“No! Absolutely not.” The bartender glanced around unnerved by Flynn’s sharp answer. “Tense. Or lost in thought, like you’re not really here. Lady troubles?” </p><p>He sipped his whiskey and raised an eyebrow. “In a manner of speaking, yes.”</p><p>“Ahhhh, I understand,” Jose remarked. “Mi amor, Julia, she troubled me day and night before I finally won her heart.”</p><p>Flynn choked. “Nothing like that, I assure you.”</p><p>A knowing smile edged up on Jose’s face. “I see…”</p><p>“You see what?” he asked, emptying his glass.</p><p>“This woman, she gives you the runaround.” He grabbed the bottle and poured another shot into the glass held suspended in front of him. “Don’t worry, she’ll come around.”</p><p>“Trust me. That is not how this story ends.”</p><p>“As you say.” The bartender shrugged and moved down to wait on the new couple occupying space at the bar.</p><p>Flynn turned back to the television, but paid it no mind. He considered the knowledge that Benjamin Cahill had hired them to kill his daughter. What kind of man put a hit out on his own child? At Christmas. Though he and Lorena never made a go of it despite the daughter they shared, his job didn’t allow for that kind of intimacy, there’s nothing either of them could do to cause him to cross that line.</p><p>He didn’t like that they’d been lied to, even by omission. It caused too many doubts. He and Jiya tried to be as discriminating as possible in their acceptance of any job. It wouldn’t do to get roped into killing a rival drug lord’s nephew. Once one got involved with the mob, it tended to end poorly. Most times, wearing cement shoes at the bottom of Hudson Bay.</p><p>Part of him hoped Jiya was wrong. That Lucy wouldn’t be stupid enough to show up tomorrow night. Somehow she’d gotten under his skin. Probably the fact that Mr. Cahill of Rittenhouse Industries hadn’t told them he was Lucy’s father.</p><p>What else was the man hiding?</p><p>***</p><p>Garcia Flynn hung back in the wings of the lobby of the Richard Rogers Theater waiting for the arrival of Lucy Preston. She hadn’t shown yet and he debated heading back to the suite to wait for Rufus and Jiya to return. While he suffered through the musical they were spending the evening wiring the hotel Lucy holed up in on the off chance she slipped through his fingers tonight and returned there. Though she’d be a fool if she did, she’d have to know they’d be watching the room. Between that and tracking any of her plans for escape, he and his team would finish this up this assignment and be home before they knew it. Lucy was only one woman; it shouldn’t be hard to finish her off.</p><p>The house lights dimmed three times in a row warning the theatergoers to take their places. Flynn followed the last of the crowd and an usher showed him to his seat. Lucy’s still open beside him, he considered again sparing himself three hours of singing and dancing, but she might have spotted him already. Might be waiting for him to leave. Or maybe she wasn’t stupid. Deciding to stay on the off chance she showed up, he stretched out his legs. Jiya hadn’t lied; he had plenty of space, though he’d never forgive her for forcing him to attend the musical.</p><p>“Excuse me, sir,” a raspy, quiet voice drew his attention and he glanced to his right scrutinizing the stooped old woman with short, curly grey hair wearing a long-sleeved forest green gown and a simple gold locket. He stayed silent as he studied her and she cleared her throat, asking again. “Excuse me, sir. I’d like to take my seat.”</p><p>“My apologies,” he replied, jumping to his feet.</p><p>She shuffled past and sat down, clutching her matching beaded pocketbook in her lap. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Why are you sitting there?” he asked with more venom than he intended.</p><p>The old woman shrank back. “A kind young woman traded tickets with me since my eyesight’s not so good anymore. Wished me Merry Christmas and disappeared.”</p><p><em>Damn it!</em>She was here and somehow he’d missed her. He swiveled in his seat, scanning the theater as if he could find her in the dark. “Where was your seat?”</p><p>Before she could answer, the show began and he was trapped.</p><p>Lucy risked a surreptitious glance from under the curls of the itchy wig. It didn’t seem like he recognized her, but she couldn’t be too sure. Her heart beat heavy in her chest, she knew she was taking a huge chance coming tonight, but she’d been waiting so long to see the show. Not too mention, who knew what her future held after this weekend. Denise had only agreed to let her go because it was Christmas. After this, the mission took precedence over everything.</p><p>If anyone had told her a year ago she’d be defying her father to steal a time machine, she would’ve laughed in their face. Sure, she moonlit for him when he needed her historical knowledge, but little did she know she was providing him with a roadmap to destabilize the past so that he could control the future.</p><p>Even though Flynn kept looking over at her, the disguise seemed to be doing its job. Thank goodness for her theater training. She knew the makeup meant to give her wrinkles wouldn’t hold up in the bright light of the lobby, which is why she waited until the house dimmed before taking her seat. Hopefully, it’d be good enough to last through the end of the show.</p><p>Alexander Hamilton took the stage and she allowed herself to be swept away by the music. She knew where Lin Manuel Miranda had fudged the timeline, but she didn’t care. She could pick it apart or she could sit there enjoying the story and her last night of freedom. Tomorrow she had to return to the bunker and try to save the world. Well, if she survived the night.</p><p>When her future self visited them in the bunker, she assured her that Flynn, Jiya, and Rufus would eventually become part of the team, but couldn’t tell her how. She’d just shoved a worn journal into her younger self’s hands and returned to whence she came. Didn’t help her believe Flynn still wouldn’t leave her lying dead on the streets of New York City tonight. Only once she was safe with four rusted metal walls around her again, would she breathe easy.</p><p>Lucy swiped hand across her cheek, wiping away her tears at Washington’s retirement and stifled a horrified gasp when the makeup streaked across her black-gloved fingers. Shoving her hands in her lap, she forced herself to act normal. She’d need to sneak out during intermission. She hated to miss the last half of the show, but it couldn’t be helped.</p><p>“Lucy, Lucy, Lucy,” Flynn drawled into her ear, grabbing her hand and turning it to reveal the offending streak of beige across the black fabric. “You almost had me fooled.”</p><p>She tried to drag her fingers out of his and failed. “Please, you don’t have to do this.”</p><p>“Shhhh, don’t worry, I’ll let you finish watching the show.” He slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and leaned back. The show wasn’t half bad although he wouldn’t admit it.</p><p>He followed her to the bathroom during intermission to wipe away the makeup and ditch the wig. He could tell it was bothering her and there was no exit from the bathroom anyway. Plus he confiscated her phone in case she wanted to call the police. Though he imagined they wouldn’t be much help since Cahill probably owned half the force.</p><p>Flynn regretted letting her change out of the disguise the moment she stepped back into the lobby. The dark green velvet dress she wore clung to her curves and her dark brown hair complimented her chocolate eyes. He wanted to run his hands down her sides, to feel the soft fall of the fabric against her hips. He forced his eyes away and held out his hand, bringing her back to his side.</p><p>Lucy caught her breath as she took him in from head to toe in the bright light of the lobby. He was…mesmerizing. Dark hair swept back from his face, charcoal grey suit that hugged the lines of his body accented by a double-breasted vest over a burgundy button-up shirt, a thin black tie just begging for her touch. The man was sex on a stick sent to tempt her into a life of sin. When she went to his side she resisted the urge to run her fingers down his chest.</p><p>Instead, she asked for her phone back and surprising both of them, he gave it to her. Maybe he figured she’d never make a call in the middle of the show. She wouldn’t admit it to him, but she had no one to call. Denise and Mason were too far away to help her. She was on her own.</p><p>They returned to their seats and when the lights went down again, he allowed himself to study the woman sitting next to him. She seemed soft and in need of protection, but at the same time like she’d survived so much already that she wouldn’t break easily. A part of him wanted to get to know her, to protect her, and he couldn’t understand it. He never waivered from a mission and he had no idea why he decided to start now. </p><p>By the time her tears started falling in the second half of the show, he wanted to pull her into his arms.</p><p>He needed to knock that shit off.</p><p>Lucy sensed the moment Flynn stopped studying her and forced his eyes back onto the stage. It confused her. When she imagined the assassin her father would send after her, he was all sharp and unforgiving edges, Flynn was…not that.</p><p>Flynn, well Flynn was rubbing a thumb across her palm and she was pretty sure he had no idea he was doing it. She definitely shouldn’t be enjoying it. He was sent to kill her. Was this some weird accelerated version of Stockholm syndrome?</p><p>He seemed harsh, but he let her finish the show. His eyes softened when he looked down at her, watching her cry for the tragedy of the story. She could have sworn he almost wrapped his arm around her when she started crying in earnest. Instead, he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her. She was still wiping her eyes when the lights rose again in the theater.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said, her voice confused and unsure.</p><p>“Don’t thank me,” he snapped gruffly, grabbing her arm and flinching when she winced. “Damn it. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Why was he apologizing? She was the mark. He was going to kill her soon. Kill her, collect the check, and head home to Croatia to spend the turn of the year with his grandmother. He didn’t need this complication. He was so distracted that it took him by surprise when she pulled out of his grasp.</p><p>They made it to the lobby and collected their coats. Flynn held hers up so that she could slip it on and she pulled it tight around her, turning to see him staring down at her. He grunted, fingers wrapping around her arm, and guided her towards the front doors.</p><p>She had to get away from him before he got her outside and into a passing cab.  </p><p>Lucy felt his fingers slacken their grip on her arm in the slow moving crowd and decided to make a run for it, figuring the crush of people might give her cover. Shoving through the other exiting audience members, she made a beeline for the front doors, but jagged to the right, ducking down behind the cloak attendant. One good thing about being short was that it made it easier to move through without being noticed. She heard Flynn curse, but ignored him, keeping low to pass through the crowd back into the theater.</p><p>If she had any luck, he’d assume she made a run for the street. Sprinting down the side aisle, she headed for the side door that would lead her behind the stage. With the theater empty, the attendants would be off duty, leaving the door unguarded. The actors would still be there, but at least if Flynn followed he wouldn’t be able to kill her in front of witnesses. If nothing else, she’d add a few minutes to her life.</p><p>She wound through the hallways, passed dressing rooms and startled actors. Was Flynn following? She hazarded a look behind her and didn’t see him, but didn’t slow up even when she ran smack dab into Lafayette himself, Mr. Daveed Diggs. Lucy swayed on her feet and he steadied her, hands on her shoulders.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” she stammered out.</p><p>He gave her a bright smile. “It’s no biggie. You okay? You seem lost.”</p><p>“Uhhhh…” She scrambled for an excuse that wasn’t I’m trying to escape the man who’s trying to kill me. It’s not like she could call the cops and she didn’t want to put any innocents in harm’s way. “Bad date. Looking for the back door.”</p><p>Chuckling, he pointed her in the right direction. “Take the second left and it’ll be the door at the end of the way. You’ll come right out into the back alley so try not to land in a puddle. You’ll never get the stink out of your shoes.” He winked down at her. “Trust me, I speak from experience. Good luck!”</p><p>“Thank you so much!” She breathed a huge sigh of relief and started booking it towards the door. She slid to a halt before she turned and looked back at him. “You were amazing, by the way.”</p><p>He bowed with a flourish of his hand and blew her a kiss. “Thank you very much. Now go!”</p><p>She didn’t need to be told twice.</p><p>The door slammed open and bounced off the brick wall, but the traffic covered the sound. She barely missed ending up ankle deep in a dirty slush puddle and paused only briefly to check each end of the alley. She lifted her gown and ran for the lights of 47<sup>th</sup>Street. Of course there was no cab to be found, so she kept running as fast as her high heels would allow her.</p><p>She needed a plan. She couldn’t go back to her hotel, she assumed if they knew she was going to Hamilton tonight, they’d definitely know where she’d been staying. Darting between the cars, she crossed 7<sup>th</sup>Avenue, not daring to look behind her. She needed a place to hide. Somewhere she could blend in. Somewhere there’d still be a decent crowd at midnight on a Thursday night at Christmastime.</p><p>Christmastime. In New York City. She knew exactly where to go and Lucy doubted Flynn would think to look for her there, which was the whole point. Plus there’d definitely be a crowd, even this late. She took a left on 6<sup>th</sup>Avenue, pushing aside late night shoppers and calling out apologies as she hurried towards 50<sup>th</sup>Street. She could hear the carols playing even a block away.</p><p>The Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center was at least fifty feet tall, if not seventy-five, and towered over the ice rink, the colored lights glittering off the reflection on the ice. Couples held hands skating around in circles as Lucy made her way to pick up skates. She caught her breath as she laced them up and prepared to step out onto the shining surface.</p><p>With the first glide of her skates, she inhaled the crisp winter air and sent a prayer to the universe to keep her safe. With the second, she glanced around to ensure Flynn wasn’t waiting on the side of the rink to grab her. She pushed herself faster to catch up with a laughing group of friends, hoping she could blend in with them. She skated in circles trying to figure a way out of this mess.</p><p>Her father wanted her dead. Merry Christmas!</p><p>Escape seemed improbable at best. She had two trained assassins after her. She preferred not dying if she had any choice in the matter. And she really preferred having a choice in the matter. Survival ranked pretty high on her list of things she’d like for Christmas. So how could she make that happen?</p><p>Could she seduce him? Her journal had hinted at something more between them and he’d held her hand in the theater, could she…good Lord, what in the hell was she thinking? She couldn’t even remember the last time she’d gone on a date. Though, to be fair, she lived in a dank underground bunker, not much chance for dating. Still, he was trying to kill her. Unlikely to be distracted by her feminine wiles such that they were. Or were not.</p><p>Traveling through time saving history? No big deal. Swaying a trained killer a foot taller than her out of ending her life? Little bit harder.</p><p>What if? No. No. She must be off her rocker. Plus Denise would murder her slowly and she was trying to stay alive. But what choice did she have? She’d have to take her chances.</p><p>Lucy pivoted in a circle, a small spray of ice catching the colored lights of the tree and turning for one instant into a rainbow. She took that as a good sign.</p><p>***</p><p>“You lost her?” Jiya flipped off <em>A Christmas Story</em>. “How the hell did you lose her?”</p><p>Flynn unbuttoned his Navy Pea Coat and tossed it over the desk chair. “After the show—”</p><p>“What do you mean <em>after?</em>” She handed the surveillance laptop to Rufus and lifted her head off her boyfriend’s lap.  </p><p>Flynn loosened his tie and collapsed into the desk chair looking anywhere but at his partner. “She had a disguise.”</p><p>“And?” she asked, incredulous. “You obviously figured out it was her.”</p><p>“Well, I couldn’t very well leave once the show started.”</p><p>Her jaw dropped and she blinked at him, disbelieving what she was hearing. “There was an intermission though, why didn’t you drag her into the alley and put a bullet in her head?”</p><p>“She was enjoying the musical, okay?” He stood full of unspent energy and frustration. “I thought it would be cruel…”</p><p>“Cruel? Who are you?” Jiya crossed the room and grabbed a beer out of the mini-fridge. Twisting off the cap, she moved to block the path to his room. “What in the hell, Flynn? The client paid us to do a job. He wanted this done by Christmas.”</p><p>He tore off his coat and threw it aside. “And you don’t think that’s a bit suspicious?”</p><p>“Uh, guys,” Rufus tried to interject. Neither of them listened.</p><p>“We don’t get paid to ask questions.” She took a long drag of the bottle, giving Flynn a pointed look.</p><p>He ignored the look and went around her. “Well, maybe we should.”</p><p>“What did you say?” Jiya darted in front of him again, refusing to let him walk away. “Where’d cold blooded killer Flynn go? You aren’t having <em>emotions</em>are you<em>?</em>”</p><p>Rufus tried again, louder this time. “Guys?”</p><p>Flynn stepped forward and picked her up, setting her out of the way. “Of course not.”</p><p>“Then how in the hell did you lose her?” she asked again, unfazed by him manhandling her. They had bigger problems.</p><p>“She slipped away in the lobby after the show,” he huffed out, hand on the doorknob to his room. “What kind of father has his daughter killed at Christmas?”</p><p>Rufus threw a pillow between them. “Guys!”</p><p>“What?” They both spun to face him.</p><p>“Would you like to pay attention?” Rufus huffed out, gesturing towards the screen. “She went back to her hotel room.”</p><p>“She what?” Jiya jogged back to the bed. Flynn followed.</p><p>Rufus swiveled the computer showing Lucy rushing around throwing clothing in her suitcase. “It looks like she’s getting ready to make a run for it.”</p><p>Flynn grabbed his coat and jacket, already halfway to the door. “I assume you tagged her luggage?”</p><p>Rufus nodded. “Some of us still know how to do our jobs.”</p><p>“Are you sure you can handle this?” Jiya asked with no small amount of sarcasm.</p><p>“Just forward her location to my phone,” he grunted out.</p><p> “We’ll meet you wherever she decides to flee from.” She crossed to the closet and grabbed her shoes. “Oh, and Flynn? Try not to ask her out on a second date.”</p><p>He flipped the lock on the door. “It wasn’t a date.”</p><p>“Closest he’s come since we’ve known him, eh Rufus?”</p><p>Rufus offered him a parting smirk. “I bet he held her hand in the theater.”</p><p>Flynn closed the door on their laughter.</p><p>***</p><p>Flynn’s gun pressed against her side as he took the seat next to her. She commented in what she hope was an unconcerned tone, “You can put that away. I got you a coffee.”</p><p>He hesitated before holstering his weapon and accepting the warm cup. “You got me a coffee? It’s not poisoned is it?” He sniffed at the steam wafting up through the hole in the lid.</p><p>“Well, I would’ve gotten you a latte, but you don’t seem much like a latte kind of guy. And no, it isn’t poisoned.” Flynn stared at the cup in his hand, baffled. She leaned over and whispered, “I knew you were coming.”</p><p>“How did you know?” Flynn asked, sipping the steaming hot liquid.</p><p>Lucy shrugged. “You’re a professional. I assumed that you bugged my room while I was out. Why do you think that seat is empty? I’m obviously not trying to hide from you.”</p><p>He was still very confused. “You know I’m here to kill you, right?”</p><p>“You won’t.”</p><p>“Your father paid me to do just that.” He glanced at her. She looked far too amused for her own good.</p><p>The train jolted into motion and she held her cup steady to keep it from spilling. “Yes. He did. But you won’t.”</p><p>He turned sideways to study her. “You seem very certain of yourself.”</p><p>“I am.” She gave him a smug smile.</p><p>Lifting the lid from his coffee, he took a longer drink. It was very good coffee. “Care to enlighten me?”</p><p>“You don’t trust my father anymore than I do,” she replied simply. “You want the truth.”</p><p>Flynn shook his head at her naïveté. “Your father is paying us an obscene amount of money. You don’t know me, maybe I’m purely motivated by cold hard cash.”</p><p>“I’m a very good judge of character.” She winked at him. “I knew I’d never outrun you, so I changed the game.”</p><p>The train rattled on underneath them, the darkened countryside passing by. Flynn didn’t know what to say. She was right. There’d been something bothering him about this whole contract and he’d never have gone through with it without some kind of clarification. And wouldn’t that have driven Jiya into a tizzy. Not that he would tell Lucy that.</p><p>“You said I want the truth.”</p><p>Lucy studied his face, the way his eyes crinkled as he half smiled at her. He was a kind man underneath the assassin exterior. She wondered briefly what set him on his path on life. Maybe one day she’d ask him. But not today. That would be silly.</p><p>She nodded. “You do.”</p><p>He waited for her explanation. When it didn’t come, he asked with a bit of impatience, “So what is this truth that’s going to keep me from collecting the rest of your father’s money?”</p><p>“I can’t tell you.”</p><p>“You can’t tell me,” he scoffed, “and yet you expect me not to kill you.”</p><p>“Yup.” She sipped her vanilla latte. “I can’t tell you, but I can show you. You just need to be patient.”</p><p>He leaned back and tried to get comfortable in the tiny seat. “Please tell me we aren’t riding the train all the way back to California?”</p><p>“Have you ever taken a train across the country before? It’s a lovely experience.”</p><p>“Maybe if you fit in the seat,” he grumbled under his breath.</p><p>She chuckled at his discomfort. “I’ll take that as a no. Originally I planned to stop in Chicago and hop a flight home. Well, if you didn’t follow me, that is. But now I think we’ll take the long way round.”</p><p>Flynn scrubbed a hand over his eyes. “And how long will this long way round take us?”</p><p>“Oh, just under four days,” she replied over a sip.</p><p>He gaped at her. “Four days? Absolutely not! We will get off in Chicago and take a plane from there.”</p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p>“You don’t think so?” he sputtered out. “What makes you think you have any say in the matter? I refuse to be stuck in this seat for four days straight.”</p><p>She crossed her legs and gave him that unnervingly warm smile again. “You gave me the say when you didn’t kill me outright.”</p><p>Lucy knew she was pressing her luck, but in for a penny in for a pound. She was betting everything that Flynn didn’t really want to kill her despite the obscene amount of money. She imagined MurderVision Inc. didn’t want for money so she hoped that doing the right thing would sway him. She just had to keep him from killing her until she could give him then choice to be on the right side of history. Though, she could admit she was more than a little nervous about the whole arrangement.</p><p>“I could change my mind at any time.”</p><p>“You could, but you won’t.”</p><p>Lucy Preston pressed every one of his buttons. He ought to just finish the job and push her out of the train into the cold darkness for her body to be found by scavengers. But as he caught sideways glimpses of her, he could see her fear hiding below her surface confidence.</p><p>He turned away from her as the conductor entered the train car to take their tickets. “How much for a sleeper car to California?”</p><p>The uniformed man quoted him a price and he handed over his credit card.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” she asked trying to stop him from completing the transaction.</p><p>The conductor nodded. “I’ll return shortly to escort you to your new accommodations.”</p><p>“I absolutely refuse.” Lucy attempted to look very determined and failed.</p><p>Flynn fought against his better self and lost. She was adorable. He smothered the smile creeping onto his face. “You don’t get to refuse. You can sleep in the room with me or sleep by the side of the train tracks.”</p><p>She recognized the smile he was trying to hide by the crinkles the appeared in the corners of his eyes. “Well, I can promise you I won’t be sleeping. Why do you think I bought coffee in the middle of the night?”</p><p>“I was wondering. I just assumed you were one of those weirdoes who drank caffeine at all hours.”</p><p>“Is that why you drank it?”</p><p>He choked on the last swig of coffee. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Are you one of those weirdoes? Because if you’re tired I don’t mind if you sleep for a bit. I never sleep the night before Christmas.” Lucy was enjoying his look of consternation. “I could even tuck you in if you’d like.”</p><p>When he finally recovered himself, he said, “I thought you weren’t sleeping in the same room as me?”</p><p>“Well, I won’t be sleeping. You will.”</p><p>“You are the most infuriating…” Before he could finish, the conductor returned and led them to their room for the next few days.</p><p>Lucy stepped inside, taking in the narrow bunk beds and one small chair, the window that ran from one end to the other. “Well this is much nicer than I expected.”</p><p>What she actually meant was, the room was so tiny they’d be nearly on top of each other the entire time.</p><p>Flynn ducked down through the doorway and scowled at the small space. “Still better than crowding myself into an uncomfortable seat for four days.”</p><p>“Three and a half.” She crossed to stand by the window. “If it makes you happy, I’ll take the top bunk. Wouldn’t want you to be all scrunched up. You might get cranky.”</p><p>He shoved his bag underneath the bottom bunk, his shoulder brushing the back of her thigh as he bent down. “You aren’t making me predisposed to keeping you alive.”</p><p>“We’ve been over this, Flynn. You aren’t going to kill me. So, just lie down and sleep off your mood. When you wake up it’ll be Christmas!”</p><p>He crossed behind her to drape his leather jacket over the back of the chair. They were so close he could smell the winter lingering in her hair. “Which I’ll be spending in a cramped compartment on a long distance train ride across the country.”</p><p>She could feel his presence behind her, the heat of his body warming her back, but continued staring at the night out the window. “You could just go home. No one’s forcing you to stay with me.”</p><p>His fingers grazed across her skin as he moved her hair over her shoulder, leaning down to whisper in her ear, “How do you think your father would handle that?”</p><p>“Not well,” she squeaked out as her breath hitched in her chest. He was too close. Far too close. She scrambled underneath his arm, bent down and grabbed her overnight bag, unzipping it and retrieving the book she’d brought along for the trip. She tried to avoid contact, but the room was too small. Every movement became an agonizing temptation of touch. She nearly reached for him. “I imagine you’d like to get some rest.”</p><p>“It has been a long day.” He turned to face her and leaned against the window, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. Every glancing brush of her body against his roused his desire further. “I think I’d like a shower.”</p><p>Lucy sat down hard on the bottom bunk, clutching the book to her chest. “A…a…shower?”</p><p>“Yes. Where one goes to clean one’s body after a long day.” Flynn had no idea why he was flirting with Lucy Preston, but he enjoyed the way she sucked in her breath, nibbling on her bottom lip. The way he felt more alive in this moment than he ever had before. For certain her father would retaliate, but he couldn’t find it in him to care.</p><p>She opened her book, a biography of the Marquis de Lafayette. “Yes. Of course. I imagine you were quite busy following me. Or, at least trying to.”</p><p>“How<em>did</em>you escape me? I chased you right out the front door.” He removed his suit coat and tossed it lazily onto the chair behind him.</p><p>Lucy studiously ignored the man disrobing no more than two feet away from her. She only had to reach out and take what she wanted, but somehow she resisted. “I backtracked through the theater and went ice skating. Really, Flynn, I would’ve expected better. Are you sure you’re a professional?”</p><p>“Quite sure.” He wasn’t, actually, never before had any target slipped his grasp. He stepped forward, bending down to kneel on the edge of the bed, the bottom of her velvet gown flared out between his knees. He could run his hands under the fabric if only stretched out his hand. “You went ice skating?”</p><p>She scooted as far back as the bed would allow and bent her knees up to her chest. “At Rockefeller Center.”</p><p>“Is that something you enjoy?” He pulled his shirt out of his pants. He was so close she could lean forward and loosen his belt, running her fingers over the straining length of him. He wanted her hands on him.</p><p>Lucy turned a page with an intense focus. “I enjoy a great many things, Mr. Flynn.”</p><p>“Mr. Flynn is it?” He really must’ve lost his mind, wanting to ask her exactly what she enjoyed; what would make her call out his name in ecstasy. He continued unbuttoning his shirt knowing she watched him without being obvious.</p><p>She turned another page, but he doubted she read any of the words on the pages. “I thought you were going to take a shower, Mr. Flynn.”</p><p>“I guess we haven’t been properly introduced,” he said, shirt hanging wide open. He held out his hand. “Garcia Flynn, at your service, though I’m not actually sure how you know my name at all.”</p><p>She fumbled for an excuse. It’s not like she could tell him about time travel just yet. And he had her so keyed up, she couldn’t think straight. “Back in the warehouse. When you and your partner, Jiya, were disparaging my personality.”</p><p>He gave her a trademark smirk, reveling in what his presence did to her. “I didn’t know you quite so well back then.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say you know me quite so well right now.” But damned if her body wasn’t begging him to know hers.</p><p>“You think not?”</p><p>“I think not.” She glanced at him over the top of her book. “Go take your shower, Garcia.”</p><p>His name on her lips ran shivers down his spine and he had to turn away before he did something really ill advisable. Like pressing her back onto the bed and kissing her senseless. Fine idea that, seeing as though she’d driven him out of his senses.</p><p>Jiya was definitely going to kill him.</p><p>Garcia Flynn may not have kissed her before he headed to the bathroom for his shower, but he most definitely removed his shirt on the way there. Lucy was not thinking about running her fingers down his spine and under the waistband of his pants. Foolish. Overly foolish, her mother would say. She would have more troubles than she could handle when she showed up on the doorstep of the bunker with Flynn in tow.</p><p>She closed her book and stood to change out of her dress and into pajamas. She began to pace the tiny room, unable to shake him from her thoughts. He wound her up tighter than a slinky fresh out of the packaging. That’s what he did to her. Made her feel like she was gonna tumble head over heels down a flight of stairs until she didn’t know which way was up.</p><p>Lucy paced and didn’t consider Flynn in the shower. Occupied the chair, staring out the window, and didn’t think about the fact that he was naked less that six feet away from her. Moved back to the bunk, picked up her book, and read absolutely no words on the page. Closed her eyes and saw the lean muscles of his back flexing as he walked away from her.</p><p>It had been a very long few days and her thoughts spiraled away from her. Flynn, water dripping down his naked body; Lucy joining him in tiny space, allowing him to press against her. His lips. Her hands. Their bodies tangled together. She drifted off to sleep imagining what he would feel like as he slipped inside her.</p><p>When Flynn exited the bathroom, Lucy had fallen asleep on the bottom bunk. He glanced balefully at the tiny top bunk, but couldn’t find it in himself to be angry when a snore escaped her. He grabbed the quilt from the top bunk and bent down, laying it over the sleeping woman. He couldn’t resist brushing the hair back from her face, but stopped himself from pressing his lips to her forehead.</p><p>It was going to be a long few days.</p><p>Lucy woke somewhere in Ohio to a sky full of swirling snow. She threw back the covers and stood, noticing Flynn had folded himself into the cramped top bunk, covered only by a sheet and light blanket. He must’ve given her his quilt and she grabbed it from the bottom bunk, tossing it over him, but not allowing herself to get too close. Instead, she walked to the window and watched the snow.</p><p>Christmas had finally arrived and she was spending it with a man her father hired to kill her. One who she’d had an incredibly detailed sex dream about as he slept above her. Her life had gotten very complicated in the last few months. She was supposed to be spending the holidays with her baby sister, drinking cocoa and watching Hallmark movies.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Lucy Preston.” Flynn interrupted her maudlin thoughts, propping himself up on one arm, his hair mussed, pillow creases still on his cheek.</p><p><em>Merry Christmas, indeed</em>. She looked away. “Merry Christmas, Flynn.”</p><p>“How did you sleep?” he asked, his voice heavy with slumber.</p><p>“Well.” She left out the part about her brain providing very detailed images of the two of them en flagrante. “I’m sorry I took up the bottom bunk. Did you sleep okay?”</p><p>“I did.” He threw off the blankets, his boxers peaking over top, and turned, dangling his bare legs over the side.</p><p>He looked delicious and Lucy really needed to keep her mind out of the gutter. He jumped down and she grabbed her bag lest they have a repeat of last night where she’d almost stripped him naked and had her way with thim. “I’m going to head to the bathroom.”</p><p>“Enjoy the shower,” he said as if he could read her thoughts.</p><p>Flynn changed as she showered, pulling on his suit from the night before. He’d have to pick up the essentials at one of the stops along the way. If he’d known they were taking a cross-country trip, he would’ve packed. Alas, he’d have to make due. An attendant knocked on the door and he ordered a big breakfast unsure of what Lucy liked. He’d have to learn that along the way.</p><p>No. No he didn’t need to learn that along the way, he reminded himself. Whatever the truth of why her father wanted her dead, they wouldn’t be together long enough for him to get to know her, and he needed to keep his head in the game. It wouldn’t do to develop feelings for her no matter how their story ended. He’d be in Croatia before New Year’s and Lucy Preston would fade into nothing more than a memory.</p><p>She took a very, very long shower, avoiding Flynn as long as possible, but by the time she rejoined him, there was a huge breakfast laid out on a table that lifted from underneath the window. Scrambled eggs and what looked like a mushroom and cheese omelet, bacon, sausage, hash browns and home fries, three different kinds of toast, orange juice and a large carafe of coffee, the delectable flavors assaulted her senses.</p><p>“This looks…excessive,” she remarked, sitting down in front of the massive meal.</p><p>He shoved his hands in his pockets. “I wasn’t sure what you liked.”</p><p>“So you got one of everything?” She lifted a serving spoon and paused, asking, “Is this safe? You haven’t poisoned it, have you?”</p><p>Flynn grunted and sat down on the bottom bunk that had turned into seating. “I promised you I wouldn’t kill you.”</p><p>“Actually, you didn’t.” Lucy scooped a spoonful of eggs onto her plate and she adjusted in her seat, their legs brushing under the table.</p><p>He grabbed a piece of bacon and popped it into his mouth, feeling the contact of her calf against his shin. He was a grown man, he could ignore it. “I promise I won’t kill you until you reveal whatever truth you believe will change my mind.”</p><p>“And after that?” She speared a pile of scrambled eggs, but did not take a bite.</p><p>He grimaced. “Then all bets are off.”</p><p>They spent the morning in companionable conversation, steering clear of any dangerous topics that would give the other an advantage. They reached Chicago by early afternoon and had a few hours to kill before embarking on the next leg of the trip. They shopped together for clothes for him and ate deep-dish pizza at a local eatery. To an outside observer, they looked like a couple out for a Christmas date.</p><p>As they watched the country pass by, they got to know each other despite their best intentions and both wished more than once over the next two days that they were just a simple couple. She told him of her love of Springsteen and he confessed an obsession with Taylor Swift. He discovered that she hated water chestnuts and had a sister named Amy; that she had lost her mother only the year before. He saw her loneliness despite the bright smiles she bestowed upon him.</p><p>She learned about his daughter Iris and her karate lessons, and her mother Lorena and how they had both known they would never work out in the end. He told her how he’d called before this assignment started to wish Iris Merry Christmas and make sure she had gotten all the presents he sent. Lucy could tell he wanted a family, but had no way of pursuing that dream with his career choice hanging over him. He almost kissed her three times and she almost let him do it. She began to feel hopeful that her plan might work.</p><p>They were traveling over the Rockies somewhere between Denver and Breckenridge when the trouble started. Lucy was curled into the chair with her book when they heard a knock on the door. Assuming it to be their normal attendant coming for their dinner order, Flynn called out for them to enter.</p><p>“Wyatt?” Lucy’s voice held confusion and immediate fear.</p><p>“Your father sends his regards,” he announced before revealing a silenced gun.</p><p>Flynn launched himself into action, placing himself in front of Lucy without thinking, punching the other man and wrestling for the gun. Wyatt pulled the trigger and it shattered the glass window, cracks spider-webbing out from the exit hole, wind whistling into the small cabin. Flynn punched him again and Wyatt dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.</p><p>He grabbed the gun, unscrewing the silencer so it’d fit in his pocket, and spun around to see Lucy, eyes wide, staring at the unconscious man. “We have to go.”</p><p>“Go where?” she asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. “We’re in the middle of the mountains. There’s no where to go.”</p><p>Flynn stepped close to her and pulled her into his arms. “He won’t be alone. Your father wouldn’t take the risk a second time.”</p><p>“How does he know?” Lucy reveled in the strength of his arms, taking slow deep breaths.</p><p>“Likely he’s been tracking your phone.” He rubbed circles over her back, trying to calm her enough to get her moving. “And you aren’t dead. He should have received a phone call by now. Once that didn’t happen, it wouldn’t take long to send a second team after us.”</p><p>“Us?” She lifted her chin and looked up at him, steeling her spine.</p><p>“Yes, Lucy, us. We’re in it together now.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay?” She nodded and he exhaled. Escape would be easier with her active cooperation. He released her. “Okay. Get dressed in as much warm clothing as you can. Leave the phone.”</p><p>She managed a sarcastic, “Obviously,” and reached for her luggage, dressing as Flynn dragged Wyatt into the bathroom, breaking the lock behind him. He’d wake up and his team would find him, but they needed whatever time they could manage.</p><p>He discarded the idea of trying to make their way through the train to jump off in between cars, there was no way of telling where the rest of the team sent after them would be. He turned back and saw Lucy dressed and gathering his own winter gear. He hated to put her through this, but they had no choice.</p><p>“We have to go out the window.”</p><p>She handed him a burgundy cashmere turtleneck that he pulled over his long sleeve shirt. “What do you mean by ‘we have to go out the window’?”</p><p>“It’s our only chance.” He shoved his arms into his winter coat and pulled on his hat and gloves. He glanced out a clear spot in the window, seeing only trees on the side of the tracks. Not the best option. If there had been any open space, they could’ve jumped. That wouldn’t work if they might possibly impale themselves on a pine bough. “I’m going to punch out this window and we’re going to crawl outside and get to the roof.”</p><p>“The roof of what?” Her panic returned full force. Nothing in her entire education prepared her for this situation.</p><p>“Of the train. There’ll be a ledge just above the window we can grab onto. I’ll pull myself up and then bring you up behind.”</p><p>Lucy closed her eyes, praying she’d wake up from this nightmare. When she opened them again, Flynn still stood in front of her, a look of grim determination on his face. “I’m really glad I bought those boots in Chicago.”</p><p>Getting out the window was the easy part. As the wind whipped by them, snow stinging their cheeks as they clung to the side of the train, he wished there had been any other option. He could just reach a handhold on the roof and he made sure she was as secure as she could be before he pulled himself up, extending a hand back down to her. He saw the fear on her face, but she didn’t hesitate before she grabbed hold and he tugged her up beside him, wrapping her in his arms. Darkness reigned on top of the speeding train and if not for the snow on top of the roof, he wouldn’t know which way was up or down.</p><p>“We’re gonna head to the end of the train,” he said into the space between them.</p><p>“And then?” she asked, ignoring the pit of dread in her stomach, the adrenaline raging inside her.</p><p>He kissed her then, the world going silent around them. When they parted, he whispered against her lips. “Then we jump.”</p><p>They staggered to their feet moving as quickly as possible, Flynn leading the way. They barely stayed upright, but made it to the back of the first car without either of them plummeting off the side.</p><p>“We can go down the ladder and crawl back up the other side, but that’ll take up precious time and there’s a risk we’ll be seen.”</p><p>She shook her head. “No, we have to jump. It’s not far.”</p><p>Her courage impressed him. He knew she must be terrified, but she didn’t let it stop her. He slipped his hand in hers. “On three then.”</p><p>“On three.”</p><p>They backed up to get a running started and then he counted down. As they soared over the gap between cars, his heart pounded in his chest, worrying that she would be injured in the jump. Only once they landed, did he release the breath he’d been holding. They took a second to gather themselves and then took off again, their steps more assured now. They made it down three cars before another person joined them atop the train. He and Lucy needed to make it to the end of the train and into the dark forest beyond if they had any chance of managing a successful escape.</p><p>“We need to run for it.”</p><p>Flynn squeezed her hand and they took off, taking risks trying to get away in time. She fell once, but scrabbled to her feet, fearing her inability to keep up would put him in further danger. She wouldn’t allow it. Not now, not after everything they’d been through together. I mean, granted he started out following her from a quiet dinner in Greenwich Village, chasing her down into the subway, and then shooting at her in an old warehouse. But since then…</p><p>“Duck!” he yelled to her as he noticed the sickly yellow light of an approaching tunnel. They were running out of time and train. The tunnel offered the best option they were like to find if they didn’t want to try and survive the Rocky Mountains on foot. In the tunnel they’d find a maintenance shed and at least some semblance of shelter. But they needed the snow between the tracks to soften the blow of their landing. They would need to jump as quickly as they could after passing through the tunnel.</p><p>Night swallowed them again as they exited and got to their feet, running as fast as they could until they finally made it the end of the last car. They climbed down the ladder and he whipped open the door of the darkened car hoping their pursuer would think that they had doubled back inside.</p><p>Perched on the ledge, the tunnel receding quickly, he didn’t give her time to think. “Jump!”</p><p>She crashed to the ground, going down hard, but generally unharmed. Flynn landed a few feet in front of her and she crawled towards him in the snow.</p><p>“Are you okay?” they asked in unison. Assured of the mutual health, they jumped to their feet.</p><p>“Head for the tunnel,” he yelled as they started running. “We’ll find shelter in there.”</p><p>Lucy didn’t know what kind of shelter they’d find there, but she trusted him anyway. “Alright, let’s do this.”</p><p>The room was cold and cramped, but it got them out of the elements. When no one kicked in the door after minutes, Flynn breathed a sigh of relief. By the time the other team realized they definitely weren’t on the train, it’d be too late for them to retrace where they might have jumped.</p><p>He withdrew his phone and turned on the beacon that would alert Jiya to their location. With any luck, there’d be a rescue within hours. He knew Jiya and Rufus would have been tracking their movements, staying close enough to be of help if needed. Otherwise, they’d been out of contact for forty-eight hours, but there were protocols for a reason when they separated. </p><p>Lucy leaned back against him as they sat on the concrete floor of the shed. The room was so small there was nowhere else for her to go without climbing a shelf. When he wrapped his arms around her, she couldn’t think of anywhere else she’d rather be. She shouldn’t feel so comfortable with him, but she didn’t feel like fighting it just now. He was warm and holding her as if she was precious, for now that was enough.</p><p>Flynn threaded his fingers through her hair, running a thumb down her jaw line. He had no business indulging in the sensation, letting himself believe there might be more between them. He could see himself falling for Lucy and it wouldn’t be fair to her, she deserved more than he could offer. He was an assassin, his life didn’t allow for intimacy. Still, as she relaxed and dozed against his chest, he allowed himself to hope.</p><p>Two hours later he received the expected text. <em>Narrowing in on your location.</em>Another followed on its heels. <em>How’s the date?</em></p><p><em>Not a date,</em>he typed back with more force that intended and Lucy woke, giving him a questioning look. The spell surrounding them had been broken by the intrusion of reality. “Jiya and Rufus are on their way. We should be ready to move.”</p><p>“Your partners?” A curt nod told her nothing so she extracted herself from his arms and pressed on. “Do I need to worry, they’ll follow through where you couldn’t?”</p><p>Considering the second text from Jiya, he didn’t think that would be a problem. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”</p><p>“That wasn’t a no.” She took the only step back from him she could, her back hitting up against an industrial metal shelf.</p><p>He reached for her and she held up a hand, stopping him in place. “Lucy, I promise you. You have nothing to fear from Jiya and Rufus.”</p><p>Other than a bit of teasing, he didn’t add. But he knew his partners well enough to know they’d follow his lead when it came to the woman standing in front of him. If Flynn hadn’t killed her yet, he would have a very good reason. They’d give him the time to figure out the best course of action. <em>And if the best course involved killing her?</em>A quiet part of his mind asked.</p><p>He let his outstretched hand fall to his side realizing he’d never be able to let her go. They’d just have to figure it out along the way. “Please, you have to trust me.”</p><p>“Give me the gun.”</p><p>Flynn swallowed hard. “The gun?”</p><p>It was her turn to reach out her hand. “Yes. Wyatt’s gun. I assume you have one and I’d feel safer if I had my own.”</p><p>“I thought you had one.”</p><p>“I did,” she replied, her hand held suspended between them. “I left it on the train.”</p><p>“You what?” he asked, trying to keep the sharpness out of his voice.</p><p>She threw her hands up in the air. “This is not a life I’m accustomed to living. I barely know what I’m doing at all and it was only luck you didn’t kill me that first night. So yes, Flynn, give me Wyatt’s gun and I’ll go with you.”</p><p>Retrieving the weapon from his inner pocket, he passed it to her. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“For what?” she asked, tucking the gun into her boot. “For ruining my only vacation and trying to kill me?”</p><p>“Yes, that. For how we met.” Regret flickered over his face. “I’d give anything to rewrite our beginning.”</p><p>They both fell silent after that until the knock on the door alerted them to the arrival of the rest of Flynn’s team.</p><p>“MurderVision Taxi Service, I hope you’re decent in there.”</p><p>Flynn had hoped they’d ease into the embarrassment factor of this whole situation. Alas Jiya was not to be delayed.</p><p>A smile quirked across Lucy’s face. “Are you blushing?”</p><p>“Jiya suspected I had feelings for you before this,” he gritted out.</p><p>“Hmmmm, I wonder what gave her that idea.” Lucy walked around him bold as brass, hand on the doorknob. “Could it possibly have been the night of Hamilton when you failed to eliminate me?”</p><p>“It might have been,” he answered to his feet as they shuffled back and forth.</p><p>Lucy couldn’t help but think he looked adorable in that moment, like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “And that’s why you knew I didn’t have to worry about Jiya and Rufus.”</p><p>“It might have been,” he repeated.</p><p>Jiya banged on the door again. “If you don’t open the door, I’ll be forced to shoot it and who knows where those bullets might end up. I’d hate to shoot off anyone’s naughty bits.”</p><p>“Oh good lord, just open the door, Lucy. We should get this over with as quickly as possible.” Flynn folded his arms over his chest and waited.</p><p>Lucy opened it and Jiya stepped through. “Well, I must admit I’m a bit disappointed in the two of you. It’s cold enough, you could’ve used the excuse to get naked together.”</p><p>This time both of them blushed.</p><p>“Any chance we can avoid this whole…” Flynn waved his arms around indicating all of them, “situation. It is quite cold.”</p><p>Jiya waved her arms around, imitating him. “And yet you’re both still clothed.”</p><p>“That’s enough,” he bit out while Rufus chuckled from the walkway beside the train tracks. Flynn gave him a hard stare. “From both of you.”</p><p>Lucy extended her hand to Jiya. “Officially, I’m Lucy Preston. You must be Jiya and Rufus. Nice to meet you both. Now, if we could get out of here? I mean, unless you actually have a plan to kill me? My toes are frozen solid.”</p><p>Jiya gave her a genuine smile. “Where to?”</p><p>Lucy glanced over her shoulder at Flynn. He nodded, encouraging her to trust his partners. She turned back. “Joshua Tree National Park.”</p><p>Rufus flew the helicopter over the Rockies to a private airstrip in Utah where a twin-engine plane waited to fly them the rest of the way. Lucy gave them directions to the old abandoned gas station outside Joshua Tree and led them to a golf cart, positioned and waiting for her return. An hour later they were standing at the door to the underground bunker with nothing around them for miles.</p><p>She gathered her courage. It was now or never.</p><p>Lucy turned back to Flynn, memorizing his face in case this all went wrong. Holding onto the connection they’d forged in the last five days. “I promised you the truth. Why my father wants me dead. I imagine he told you some version of the truth.”</p><p>“Supposedly you stole a classified piece of equipment.” Flynn wanted to reassure her everything would be okay, but he didn’t know if it would. He wanted to believe.</p><p>She punched the code into the door and it slid open. “It’s close to the truth. Follow me.”</p><p>Lucy led them through the tunnels, knowing all the correct turns, the codes for the series of doors that protected the bunker. At the last door she took a deep breath and waited, it could only be opened from the inside. Denise or Mason would see her on the video and they would come. Probably with a few, if not several, questions for her.</p><p>The seconds expanded into eons and she wanted to reach for Flynn’s hand, but she didn’t dare. She had a lot of explaining to do and nobody could help her with that.</p><p>The door opened. “What in the name of all that’s holy do you think you’re doing, Lucy Preston?”</p><p>“Hi, Denise. How’s things?” Lucy attempted a lighthearted tone.</p><p>Her superior officer wasn’t having it. “Have you lost your mind?”</p><p>“I don’t think so, but it’s entirely possible.” She gestured towards Flynn. “That’s Garcia Flynn and behind him, Jiya and Rufus.”</p><p>Denise stepped back a fraction in surprise. “From the journal?”</p><p>“Yes. From the journal.”</p><p>Rufus raised his hand. “Um, what journal?”</p><p>Lucy turned to him. “It’s a long story, but there’s something you need to see before I can explain it.”</p><p>“The Lifeboat.” Former Agent Christopher opened the door farther. “Well, I guess you might as well bring them in.”</p><p>“Give me a second to—” Lucy swiveled back. “Wait, what?”</p><p>“We both knew this day was coming,” Denise explained. “It’s here now so we best get on with it.”</p><p>She pulled the woman into a tight hug. “I have so much to tell you.”</p><p>“And I’m sure it’s an entertaining story that can wait.” Denise released her and started walking down the rusted hallway. “If you’ll follow me.”</p><p>The group trailed behind, quiet as Lucy picked up where she left off outside the bunker. “So yes, I did steal a piece of equipment. And it was classified.” They entered the kitchen area and the computer platform came into view. She paused by the tables. “It was no ordinary piece of equipment.”</p><p>Mason climbed down from the platform and joined them. “What are you doing?”</p><p>Denise shushed him. “It’s happening.”</p><p>“What’s happen—Oh…..” The scientist smiled. “It’s good to see you again, Lucy. Please, do go on.”</p><p>She smiled back at him and led them into the launch area. “This is the Lifeboat.”</p><p>“What is it?” Jiya and Rufus asked at the same time.</p><p>Like a proud papa, Mason beat her to the answer. “It’s a time machine.”</p><p> “Time machine,” Jiya breathed out, excitement plain on her face. “For real?”</p><p>Lucy could feel their curiosity. “Yes. For real. Go ahead. Check it out. I imagine Flynn’s gonna need more evidence. Not too mention, you two probably want to confirm for yourselves. Mason will show you everything.”</p><p>“I will?”</p><p>“You will.” The inventor of the time machine didn’t ask twice, too excited to show off his creation. She turned to Denise. “If you could give me a second alone with Flynn.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow in question, but Lucy waved her away.</p><p>“What is it?” Flynn took his hands in hers. “There’s still something you aren’t telling me.”</p><p>She threaded their fingers together. “Can I trust you?”</p><p>“Not to kill you?” He leaned forward, bringing their foreheads together. “I haven’t been able to kill you since you cried at the end of Hamilton. You are safe with me.”</p><p>She reached up, cradling his face. “I suspected as much, but it’s good to hear you admit it. And yes, there’s more. When we first came here to the bunker, a future version of me came, handed me a journal I’d written, and told me that we all would work together one day.”</p><p>He brushed his lips against hers, unable to resist. “You know how crazy you sound, right?”</p><p>“It gets crazier.”</p><p>“Crazier?”</p><p>She kissed him this time, reveling in the feel of him, knowing she was safe and would be whenever he stood by her side. “My father has a team that travels through time changing history to control the future. Denise, Mason, and I have been fighting against them since we stole the time machine away from Rittenhouse.”</p><p>“You’re right. This is definitely crazier. But what are you saying?” Flynn stepped back and looked over her shoulder at the Lifeboat.</p><p>She kept his hand in hers and walked them up to the stairs. “We need help.”</p><p>“And you’d like us to join you?”</p><p>Lucy could hear Mason already teaching Rufus and Jiya how to fly the time machine. “Unless you like being an assassin? I’m not sure I understand your career, but it seems to me you could be doing something good with your life.”</p><p>“It was never anything any of us intended. Jiya and I were recruited out of Afghanistan. She brought Rufus in when we split off from a larger entity. We’ve done strictly freelance work since then, but I can’t say that any of us enjoyed it. And judging from Rufus’ excited squeals, I think those two have already agreed.”</p><p>Hope flickered to the surface. “And you? What do you think?”</p><p>Flynn pulled Lucy into his arms, bending down to capture her mouth in a slow, lingering kiss. The world fell into place around them, like they were always meant to arrive at this moment, standing in a rusted old underground bunker in front of the Lifeboat. Ready to take on whatever Rittenhouse threw at them.</p><p>They parted and he finally answered her, “I think we’d make quite the team.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>